


Such a Beautiful View

by Anasgardian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasgardian/pseuds/Anasgardian
Summary: Windows seem to be the Vision's favourite thing and Wanda wants to know why.





	Such a Beautiful View

Vision had a thing for windows. Wanda noticed this weeks ago and it fascinated her. He seemed completely unaware of her watching him from the other side of the room. He would hover, toes just above the floor, for hours on end if uninterrupted. His eyes fixed on beyond the glass, his face serene and blissful. She wanted to know what interested him so much, what was he staring at? The entire view? The sky and stars? Birds? Maybe his own reflection, although Wanda could not imagine him being so transfixed by himself. Time and time again she had wanted to ask him, and each time she worried that perhaps it was too personal a question. Today, however, she decided to ask. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Wanda joined him at the window, noting how he did not react to her stepping into his proximity. “The view.” The Vision’s piercing eyes flickered to her and then back out. His replies were always considered before he vocalised them. He tilted his head in a polite nod, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“It is,” he agreed. “The hour after sunset are particularly striking.” He touched his feet to the ground to level the distance between them. He still dwarfed her petite frame, but she appreciated not having to crane her neck to look at him.  
Wanda swallowed, ready to question him. “What do you look at exactly? What keeps you interested for so long?” She stumbled over her words, trying to power through the question. It felt so bizarrely intimate asking him to explain himself. She already felt guilty for prying. “I mean…” Now an attempt to justify herself, “do you look at the whole picture? Or like… that tree,” she pressed her finger to the glass. “Right over there, that looks like it’s straight out of a cartoon.” 

Vision raised his eyebrows, his smile flashing his teeth. She loved his smile, so genuine and so rare. He followed her finger with his eyes, locating the tree. “Sometimes. Sometimes I look at everything. Sometimes I look at THAT tree.” He mimicked her actions, touching his finger to the glass next to hers and squinting. “Not your cartoon tree, but that generic one. Three to the right.” Wanda giggled, of course he’d love the generic trees. “Every tree, every leaf, every twig on every tree is so uniquely beautiful in its creation. It would be impossible to appreciate the view with one fleeting look.” 

Wanda glanced up at his face, expecting to see the blissfully ponderous expression he normally sports when appreciating the world around him. Instead she found him looking at her, his eyes tracing her entire body. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he quickly shifted his gaze back to his window. Wanda felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she could not describe the look on his face. Warmth, perhaps? But she’d never seen that grace the android’s features. She twisted the rings on her fingers awkwardly. Suddenly she felt out of place, as if she had just stumbled into his privacy. “Well, nature is beautiful…” Wanda mumbled, stepping back from the glass.  
The Vision flattened his palm against the glass and dipped his head. She began her retreat, leaving the android to his pondering. 

“As are you, Wanda.” 

“What?” She swung around. Had she imagined that? It was such a quiet reply. He glanced back at her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

“Nature is beautiful… as are you.”

The Scarlet Witch went a colour suiting to her name. “Th…Thank you,” she gasped, blinking rapidly to convince herself that she definitely did not make that up. “You too?” She cursed herself before the words had completely tumbled out of her mouth. What kind of response was that?! She caught her reflection in the mirror, a dishevelled embarrassed mess looking back at her. Wait… had the Vision been watching her, and not the view? She slapped her hand against her forehead, making her way briskly towards the nearest exit. Just as she escaped through the door she could swear she heard the softest laugh. Wanda couldn’t help but smile the most genuine smile she had managed since Sokovia.


End file.
